Rosas Rojas
by LEEC
Summary: Lituania ama a Belarus, pero este amor no es correspondido. Por ello, Lituania se a puesto su propio sacrificio personal: Cultivar, preparar y cosechar Hermosas Rojas Rojas, la Flor Favorita de aquella chica de de corazón impenetrable.


Autor: LEEC

Fandom: Hetalia-Axis Powers

Pairing: Lituania y Bielorrusia.

Disclaimer: Todo lo que escriba a continuación me pertenece, excepto Hetalia.

 **FanFiction**

-¡Auch!

Soltó Lituania al sentir una afilada espina en su pulgar cuando cortaba las rosas rojas del jardín:

-Maldición…

Maldijo por lo bajo al ver la herida.

Era pequeña, pero sangraba mucho, manchando la mesa blanca de madera y la papelería con gotas pequeñas que se unían a unas manchas mas antiguas que Lituania había olvidado limpiar antes y ahora tenían un color oscuro. El chico de cabellos castaños se detuvo unos segundos mirando sus manos: maltratas, con pequeños cortes que la cubrían a intervalos regulares sus palmas y dedos a la que ahora se sumaba una diminuta cortada en el pulgar, todo de la misma fuente.

Esas bellísimas rosas rojas…

Negando con la cabeza, tomo un pequeño pedazo de la vieja edición de Pravda* que tenía sobre la mesa de trabajo y lo puso sobre su pulgar, haciendo una mueca de dolor hasta que sintió que el sangrado se detenía después de unos segundos:

-Bastara…

Suspiro, tomando las tijeras de jardinería, corto los largos tallos de las rosas y limpio las espinas, dejando perfectamente arregladas aquellas bellas rosas rojas antes de envolverlas con cuidado en una hoja de periódico:

-Listo…

Dijo con una sonrisa al ver el hermoso arreglo de flores listo para entregar como cada día por los últimos años que había vivido en aquella gran casa que era llamada Unión Soviética.

El chico lituano sonrió para sí mismo ti miro el reloj, 5:50…, aun faltaba tiempo para que la casa despertara y comenzara sus actividades, y era tiempo perfecto para cumplir el encargo. Tomando el pesado abrigo colgado en la pared y el ramo de rosas, salió del enorme invernadero al exterior, donde no taro en sentir el frio soplar del viento y la nieve calándole hasta los huesos en el corto trayecto a la puerta trasera de la Enorme casa:

-Se pone peor cada vez, ¿no?

La voz, amable y risueña, asusto al naturalmente nervioso estado Báltico:

-Señorita Ucrania, ¿Qué hace despierta tan temprano…?

Ucrania solo rio ante la formalidad de Lituania:

-Por Dios Toris*, llevamos décadas viviendo juntos en la misma casa, sabes que puedes llamarme Iruna*.

El castaño solo sonrió y soltó una risa:

-Lo siento, es una mala costumbre que no me puedo quitar…

La ucraniana solo asintió, calzándose las botas de trabajo:

-Debo revisar las áreas de cultivo en el Dniéster*, así que debo salir temprano…

La chica lanzo una sonrisa picara y miro las bellísimas rosas rojas que el chico ponía en la mesa para quitarse el abrigo y colgarlo en el muro:

-Puedo ver que tú también estas ocupado desde temprano…

Lituania se sonrojo, tomando el ramo para ocultarlo detrás de su espalda:

-Es solo un pasatiempo…, me ayuda a concentrarme…

Ucrania solo rio guiñando un ojo mientras caminaba a la salida, llevándose uno de los dedos a los labios:

-Descuida, tu secreto está a salvo…

Lituania suspiro y sonrió en respuesta, mirando como Ucrania se despedía con la mano para salir por la puerta trasera hacia el vehículo del estado que debía de estar esperándola afuera.

Lituania subía por la enorme escalera de Madera hasta la segunda planta de la casa, caminando luego por un largo pasillo flanqueado por puertas de madera de roble siberiano hasta que llego a la ultima junto a la pared. El chico quedo congelado unos segundos congelado, tomando el picaporte con mano tiesa. Soltó un largo suspiro y dio la vuelta a este con lentitud, casi parsimonia, abriendo la puerta.

Entro en silencio, caminando a la pequeña mesa de noche junto a la cama donde Belarus dormía plácidamente, mirando el bello jarrón de cristal cortado transparente donde una docena de rosas rojas comenzaban a volverse oscuras:

-Lastima…

Las rosas frescas tenían una vida muy corta, una semana cuando mucho antes de marchitarse y morir.

Por ello, Toris intentaba cambiarlas antes de que murieran, yendo cada tercer día a la habitación de la bielorrusa, quitando las rosas a punto de marchitar para poner una docena de rosas frescas en su lugar.

Fruto de la rutina, sin hacer ruido o alboroto, cumplido con su labor rápidamente, poniendo las flores casi marchitas en una hoja de periódico y poniendo en su lugar esa docena de bellísimas y brillantes rosas rojas en el hermoso florero de cristal cortado.

Terminada la labor, le dedico una sonrisa a la chica que dormía en la cama de junto a el.

"Es Hermosa…"

Solo pudo pensar al ver su bello rostro sobresalir por encima de las cobijas…, sus labios suaves y rosados que contrastaban su pálida piel…, su cabello plateado y largo que llegaba hasta sus omoplatos…, sus mejillas blancas como la nieve…, su sonrisa…

Lituania no recordaba la ultima vez que vio su sonrisa cuando se cruzaban en el día a día, siempre sentía su indiferencia, su mirada de hielo clavándosele en los ojos mientras el le dedicaba la sonrisa más amable que podía mientras la saludaba con timidez. Quizás cuando formaron temporalmente ese pequeño Estado fallido hacia tantos años…, quizás cuando la ayudo a realizar ese papeleo que tanto necesitaba para la construcción de bloques de viviendas en Minsk…

Solo podía recordar esa suave sonrisa, casi intangible, que recorrió sus labios la primera vez que vio esas bellas rosas rojas en su mesa noche…

Lituania agito la cabeza y salió de su ensoñación, mirando el reloj de pared: 6:10.

Pronto la casa cobraría vida.

Lanzando una sonrisa a la chica dormida, Lituania tomo el ramo de rosas secas sobre la mesa con cuidado y comenzó a caminar los escasos metros que lo separaban de la salida de la alcoba de la bielorrusa con andar lento y suave para no despertarla.

Finalmente, con cuidado, la puerta se cerro y un suspiro aliviado salió de los labios del chico castaño: había logrado su objetivo otra noche.

…

Los rayos el sol comenzaron a entrar por la ventana de la habitación, encandilado a la bielorrusa.

Lentamente, sus ojos se abrieron, acostumbrándose a la luz que invadía aquel espacio mientras se sentaba en la cama, viendo a la nada por unos segundos hasta que su mente finalmente despertó del letargo.

Soltando un bostezo, la chica de dio la vuelta para tomar el cepillo sobre la mesa de noche hasta que, sorprendida, vio como las rosas casi marchitas en su florero se habían transformado en unas hermosas y brillas rosas rojas.

Una tenue sonrisa salió de la comisura de sus labios.

…, que rápidamente desapareció hasta convertirse en una mueca desagradable.

Tomo el cepillo y comenzó a alaciar su cabello mirando de reojo las rosas en el florero de cristal cortado:

-Idiota…

Dijo entre suspiros mientras el cepillo bajaba lentamente por su cabello, deshaciendo los nudos, tratando de concentrarse en la tarea por mas que las bellas rosas rojas llamaren su atención como si fueran cantos de sirena.

Trato de mirar el muro frente a ella, con fotografías colgadas en sencillos marcos de madera desgastada, una vieja foto familiar: ella, Rusia y Ucrania sonriendo ante la cámara, tratando de concentrarse en el gigante de ojos violetas y bufanda, pero sus ojos comenzaron a bajar lentamente hacia la foto inferior:

-Eres un perfecto idiota…

La Foto era una donde las 15 Repúblicas posaban con sonrisas bajo una pancarta escrita en los 15 idiomas de la Unión una sencilla Proclama: "Proletarios de todos los Países: ¡Unidos!", pero a pesar de que Rusia estaba en el centro del Encuadre, sus ojos se centraron en uno de los personajes mas alejados de este, ese chico de largos cabellos castaños y ojos verdes brillantes que sonreía de manera tímida y nerviosa a la cámara.

Negó con la cabeza y se concentro en el cepillo y su cabello maldiciendo por lo bajo, tratando de sacar esas ideas de su mente aun que al final, dejando el cepillo a un lado, las bellas rosas rojas pudieron más que su voluntad.

Con cuidado, casi parsimonia, tomo una de ellas y paso uno de sus dedos por el largo tallo y los pétalos rojos como la sangre soltando un suave suspiro ante la hipnótica visión en sus pálidos dedos.

Sin dar cuenta, sus labios formaron una tímida sonrisa mientras devolvía la rosa al florero para tomar el ramo envuelto en esa viejísima edición del Pravda para verlas más de cerca:

-Son…, hermosas…

No podía imaginar como Lituania podía cultivar rosas tan hermosas en un clima tan inmisericorde como lo era el invierno en Rusia.

Cuando las vio por primera vez al despertar en uno invierno hacia tantos años, pensaba que se había vuelto loca al sentir la fragancia dulce y algo ferrosa de las rosas invadir sus sentidos, incluso habría imaginado como Rusia había entrado en la noche a su habitación para dejarle tan bello regalo.

Cuando el soplón de Letonia le había contado como Toris se levantaba cada mañana a las 4 para cortar, arreglar y prepara los ramos, no pudo evitar sentir una leve pulsada de decepción, pero no sintió sorpresa, y mas sorprendentemente, no enojo…, quizás…, hasta algo de alegría, al ver como ese idiota pasaba por tanto solo por sacarle una sonrisa que el nunca vería:

"Si le dices a Lituania que me contaste esto…, le cortare los dedos…"

Nunca entendió por qué ordeno eso al chico letón, pero había funcionado, esas bellas rosas seguían llegando puntuales, cada tercer día, sin faltar ni una.

…, y la chica bielorrusa no sabia que pensar al respecto.

Levantándose de la cama, camino al armario de ropa y saco uno de sus tradicionales vestidos y un par de zapatos sencillos junto a una pequeña caja de madera de pino cubierta de polvo que puso en la cama, mirando su contenido sin evitar negar con la cabeza contrariada.

En su interior, el unico objeto era un viejo pedazo de tela, un pedazo de un antiquísimo que hacía varios siglos había pertenecido a un enorme retrato que se perdió en las llamas y en él, estaba la cara de Lituania.

Belarus suspiro, a veces olvidaba que el chico podía ser gallardo y seguro como en ese trozo de tela, con una sonrisa segura en sus labios, altanera incluso, unos penetrantes ojos esmeraldas que brillaban bajo los rayos del sol y el cabello sostenido en una cola de caballo para que no estorbara con la cuerda del arco que posiblemente tenía en la mano…, aquella fue su mejor Época, el Gran Ducado de Lituania donde ella fue una sierva que a pesar de los cuidados y atenciones que Toris le había asegurado y respetado, ella siempre miraba al Este, hacia su enorme hermano mayor que lentamente se fortalecía mientras Toris, junto a Feliks y su Reino de Polonia inexorablemente se debilitaban.

Y ahora…, esto es todo lo que quedaba de esa Época de Oro…, un trozo de tela medio quemada y maltratada de la cual ella, por más que había tratado, jamás se pudo deshacer:

-Maldita sea…

Tomo el pedazo con sus manos y trato de arrugarlo, pero no podía, mirando el rostro del lituano en él, solo suspiro, doblándolo con cuidado para volver a meterlo en la caja que regresaría al closet para después, cogiendo una de las rosas rojas, caminar al baño.

…

Lituania seco el sudor que cubría su frente con la manga de su chaqueta y continúo trabajando con las rosas del invernadero dando un bostezo cansado mientras usaba sus confiables tijeras de jardinería para arrancar y cortar las ramas de zarza espinosa que comenzaban a invadir el espacio de las rosas.

Suspiro y miro el reloj cuando corto la ultima de las espinosas ramas y la dejo a un tazón junto a las demás, mirando con una sonrisa su trabajo:

-Bien…, solo entrare a casa a terminar el papeleo y estaré libre por hoy…

Toris sonrió con satisfacción, había sido un día pesado en su despacho y el Invernadero (especialmente el jardín de rosas) solo agregaba mas a su de por si pesada carga de trabajo, pero, si Belarus sonreía, bien Valia la pena.

Con despreocupación, y una sonrisa en los labios, se recargo a lado de la enorme maceta de sus rosas y comenzó a buscar en su bolsillo su paquete de cigarrillos cuando dio un mal paso y cayo, tratando de meter las manos, una de ellas termino encima de las ramas de zarza con la mala suerte que el peso de su cuerpo las enterró en sus palmas y dedos:

-¡Maldición!

Grito con fuerza cayendo de rodillas, mirando las ramas enterradas en su mano y las líneas de sangre caer al salir de las espinas clavadas en su piel, con las gotas de sangre cayendo al suelo:

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?

Se pregunto mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la banca frente a la enorme maceta donde cultivaba las rosas rojas y miro su mano, las pequeñas ramas de zarza con sus espinas estaban metidas en su piel y sangrando demasiado:

-más cicatrices…

Dijo con una sonrisa forzada y cansada tratando de ahogar las lagrimas en sus ojos antes de tomar las ramas y con cuidado, quitarlas de su piel, soltando gemidos y gritos suaves que trataba de ahogar:

-Carajo…

Miro su mano: decenas de nuevas y pequeñas cicatrices ahora coronaban su piel y sangraban profusamente, derramando pequeñas gotas en la tierra donde germinaban las rosas rojas:

-eso dejara marca…

Trato de bromear para olvidar el dolor y la sangre, pero era difícil, agradeciendo cuando el pequeño Letonia entro en el invernadero, asustado:

-¿Lituania?, ¿estas bien?, escuche gritos…

El lituano agradeció a dios asintió, llamando al letón:

-Si…, no…, Ravis*, necesito que vayas a la cocina y traigas el botiquín, tuve un accidente y estoy sangrando…

El chico de cabellos rubios dudo unos segundos, dando unos pasos hacia Lituania, negando con la cabeza, para luego salir disparado hacia la casa.

Toris solo rio, tomo la cajetilla que había caído a unos escasos centímetros de sus piernas y saco uno, para ponerlo en sus labios:

-Vaya día…

Estirándose lo suficiente, alcanzo una de las cajas de fósforos que tenía guardadas para emergencias y con una mano encendió una de ellas, y después el cigarrillo en sus labios, dándole una larga calada arrojando el fosforo a un lado para fumar tranquilamente mirando de reojo de vez en vez las gotas de sangre caer en la tierra húmeda de la maceta mientras el estaba sentado en la banca frente a ella.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente mientras Toris sacaba su tercer cigarrillo de la cajetilla y se preguntaba donde se había metido Ravis con el bendito botiquín cuando escucho como la puerta del invernadero se abría lentamente:

-Gracias a Dios Ravis, necesito que me pases las vendas y algo de agua oxigenada por favor, está doliendo mucho…

No obtuvo respuesta alguna, más que unos pasos suaves pero seguros andar por el piso de concreto del invernadero:

-¿Ravis?, ¿eres tú?

Los pasos siguieron con su lentitud, sin acelerar lo más mínimo mientras se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca, haciendo sentir un escalofrió en la espalda del chico, que miraba de reojo su espalda, tratando de encontrar algo, alguien mientras las pisadas del tacón contra el concreto se acercaban cada vez más:

-¿Ravis?

Los pasos se detuvieron a escasos metros de el mientras buscaba de quien podrían ser esos pasos, encontrado una figura detrás de las ramas que lo observaba, sintiendo un escalofrió muy conocido en su cuerpo al ver los cabellos violetas y que sobresalían:

-¿Se…, se…, señorita Belarus?

…

Belarus tenía la mirada perdida mientras estaba recargada sobre el barandal de la escalera que daba a la sala principal, dándole de cuando en cuando una calada al cigarrillo entre sus dedos, encontrándose a si misma lanzando miradas curiosas de cuando en cuando a la puerta del lituano y al reloj:

-ya debería haber vuelto…

Dijo entre dientes mirando la hora en el enorme reloj de pared de la sala principal.

Había salido hacia 2 horas y aun no regresaba:

-quizás el idiota estaba en el invernadero…

Sin saber por qué, la idea de Lituania rodeado de rosas rojas le arranco una pequeña sonrisa que Natasha mato de inmediato llevándose el cigarrillo a los labios para darle una larga calada, sacando el humo directo al techo concentrándose en las nubes de humo que lentamente desaparecían en el aire.

Llevo lo que quedaba del cigarrillo a sus labios y los toco accidentalmente con sus dedos, notando la tenue mancha de carmín que resaltaba en sus dedos pálidos, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Generalmente, odiaba el maquillaje, unas líneas de rímel eran suficiente para resaltar sus ojos, o al menos de ello la había convencido Ucrania, pero ahora, por alguna razón, deseaba verse linda ese día, aplicando un poco de rubor a sus mejillas y un toque de labial a sus labios que dejaba las marcas de sus labios en sus cigarrillos.

Soltando un suspiro cansado, aplasto el resto de la colilla contra el cenicero para comenzar a bajar las escaleras con dirección a la gran sala de estar con paso lento pero ágil hasta llegar al sofá junto a la puerta que daba al despacho de Toris y se dispuso a espera.

…, pero..., ¿por qué?

Ni ella lo sabía.

Quizás…, solo romperle un par de dedos, o pedirle que se detuviera sin recurrir a la violencia…, quizás…, agradecerle por ese detalle que la ha hecho tan feliz…

Sin darse cuenta, el rostro en aquel pedazo de tela volvió a su mente, pero ahora, sobre el olor a nicótica, casi pudo sentir el olor a rosas en el aire junto al rostro seguro y sonriente de Lituania mientras una sonrisa tímida se apoderaba de sus labios…

Hasta que los pasos rápidos de Letonia la sacaron de sus cavilaciones cuando entro corriendo a la cocina.

La chica soltó un suspiro enojado, levantándose de su sillón. Bueno, al menos podría averiguar donde estaba Lituania y por qué tardaba tanto:

-Letonia…

La voz firme y segura congelo al chico de cabellos rubios que giro con una mueca poco parecida a una sonrisa:

-Señorita Belarus…, ¿p-puedo ayudarla?

La chica estaba a punto de preguntarle donde estaba Toris cuando vio al chico con el botiquín de primeros auxilios en la mano y una botella de vodka en la otra:

-¿A donde llevas eso?, ¿alguien se lastimo?

El letón desvió la mirada, pero podía sentir la mirada de hielo de la chica enterrándose en su nuca y su voz autoritaria llamándolo:

-Letonia…, responde…

Eso era mas de lo que el chico podía soportar:

-Toris se lastimo en el Invernadero mientras arreglaba su jardín de rosas y me pidió que le llevara esto…

Belarus suspiro, pensó unos segundos y negó con la cabeza tomando la botella y el botiquín de las manos del chico que la miro confundida:

-Yo me encargare, tu quédate callado, ni una palabra a Estonia de esto.

La última parte parecía más un ultimátum que una petición, así que solo asintió mientras veía como la chica tomaba uno de los pesados abrigos de la pared y salía de la casa, recorriendo rápidamente los escasos metros que separaban el Invernadero de Acero y Cristal del resto de la casa:

-Maldición…

Maldijo por lo bajo cuando abrió la puerta y entro, dejando el botiquín a un lado para colgar el abrigo cuando escucho:

-Gracias a Dios Ravis, necesito que me pases las vendas y algo de agua oxigenada por favor, está doliendo mucho…

La chica guardo silencio, tomando el botiquín y la botella para comenzar a caminar hacia la voz.

El invernadero era enorme, una enorme jaula cuyo cálido interior sobre una base de concreto y tierra suelta Vivian especias de plantas que jamás sobrevivirían ante el inclemente invierno ruso, al menos no sin la atención que Toris les prestaba.

Los cómodos zapatos de tacón bajo de la bielorrusa resonaban en el camino de concreto que recorría el espacio, flanqueada de árboles:

-¿Ravis?, ¿eres tú?

Belarus trato de hablar, pero ninguna palabra salió de sus labios y siguió caminando lentamente, escuchando sus pasos sobre el concreto, flanqueando los árboles en se interponían a su paso, acercándose cada vez mas hacia el origen de la voz:

-¿Ravis?

Esta vez la voz de Lituania estaba a escasos metros, tan cerca que, a través de las ramas de un gran roble podía ver a Lituania de espalda mirando de reojo hacia la entrada del jardín de rosas mientras sostenía su mano, roja por la sangre.

Se quedo parada, mirando al chico y sosteniendo el botiquín y la botella con más fuerza en sus manos, pensando en darse vuelta y olvidar el asunto, sintiendo su corazón acelerara su ritmo cuando sintió los esmeraldas ojos de Lituania fijarse en ella:

-¿Se…, se…, señorita Natasha?

La chica maldijo por lo bajo, respirando hondamente para clamar su corazón y hacer su rostro de indiferencia habitual:

-Si…, aquí estoy…

Empezó a caminar hacia la banca donde Toris la miraba con ojos sorprendidos y una sonrisa estúpida en los labios, olvidando por unos segundos el dolor que sentía en la mano y la sangre que caía en la tierra húmeda mientras Natasha suspiraba, incomoda por la situación:

-¿Podrías dejar de verme así?, solo me das gana de romperte la otra mano…

"otra vez".

Pensó Lituania sin poder ocultar la sonrisa divertida al recordar aquella vez en Brest. No sabía que había hecho para sentir como Belarus, vestida con su uniforme del Ejército Rojo, había tomado su mano con tanta fuerza que 3 dedos se rompieron y el meñique quedo dislocado. Solo agito un poco la cabeza para salir de su recuerdo y trato de formar una cara serie, incapaz por la alegría que le daba ver a la bielorrusa, ahí, con el:

-Lo siento señorita Belarus.

Ella solo suspiro cansada poniendo el botiquín en la gruesa pared de concreto de la maceta y la botella junto al lituano para sentarse a su lado, mirando su mano:

-Es una herida bastante fea…

Dijo tomando la mano herida del chico para revisarla, sin poder ocultar bien su sorpresa: a las decenas de pequeñas cortadas sangrantes las acompañaban muchas cicatrices aún más viejas, que convertían su mano en un rosario de heridas.

Toris ya no pensaba en eso, sonrojado, estaba mas concentrado como las manos pálidas y hermosa de Natasha tomaban la suya revisándola:

-Se ve peor de lo que es…

Lituania trataba de hacerse el valiente para impresionarla aun que podía sentir como sus piernas temblaban:

-…, no tienes que preocuparte, yo me puedo curar solo…

Trataba de calmarla con una risa incomoda, tomando su cajetilla para sacar un cigarrillo y lucir lo mas seguro posible, olvidando que había fumado el ultimo hacia unas horas.

"Idiota…"

Pensó la chica soltando un suspiro y la mano del chico para sacar su propia cajetilla del delantal de su vestido, llevándose uno de los tabacos a los labios encendiéndolo, dándole una calada:

-Cállate.

Fue su orden tajante sacando el pesado humo del tabaco por los labios, levantando la vista y clavar sus ojos azules en los esmeraldas del chico, que solo pudo sentir un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, pero mas que nada, un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El solo asintió, apretando los labios mientras veía la mirada asesina de Natasha.

Su rostro era hermoso…, demasiado.

Sus cabellos color plata derramándose detrás de sus orejas coronando su cabeza junto a un moño a excepción de un par de mechones perdidos que caían en su rostro mientras revisaba su mano que solo resaltaba la belleza de su rostro pálido y serio donde sus ojos eran del mismo color que el mar, un bellísimo océano donde Lituania perfectamente podría perderse.

Belarus, por su parte, se había quedado perdida en los ojos del lituano.

Desde este Angulo…, era apuesto, o quizás nunca se molesto en notarlo. Su rostro era lindo, una sonrisa tímida que en él era…, agradable, cálida…, su cabello castaño y largo se mecía suavemente con la tenue briza del invernadero resaltaba las facciones aguadas de su rostro.

Ambos pasaron unos cortos segundos mirándose mutuamente, ella con mirada fría como el hielo e indiferencia, el con una tibia sonrisa en los labios hasta que Belarus despertó de su ensueño con mirada seria:

-No seas idiota,

Fue su línea, clara y concisa, tomando el cigarrillo en sus labios para ponerlos en los de Lituania mientras tomaba el Botiquín y la botella de Vodka que Toris miro extrañado mientras daba una calada para relajarse un poco:

-¿Para que la botella?

Pregunto al ver la alta y delgada botella de cristal lisa y transparente mientras Belarus tomaba el botiquín y lo habría, descubriendo que solo había algodón y gazas limpias en su interior:

-Por que parece que no hay agua oxigenada.

Respondió contrariada tomando algunas motas de algodón y abriendo la botella de vodka cuyo simple olor mareo al lituano, tratando de concentrarse en el cigarrillo que tenía en los labios:

-¿dolerá?

Pregunto automáticamente viendo como Natasha ponía un poco del liquido en las motas de algodón y tomaba la mano herida del lituano:

-Si te relajas quizás no tanto como debería…, intenta concentrarte en otra cosa…

Con su mano libre, el lituano le dio una larga calada al cigarrillo tratando de fijar su mirada en la punta de cenizas ardientes y los hilos de humo que subían lentamente. El pesado sabor del tabaco barato que a Natasha lo relajaba mientras sentía como los dedos largos y delgados de Belarus recorrían su mano, buscando las cortadas:

-¿Listo?

Pregunto la chica con mirada seria con el algodón empapado en Alcohol sobre la mano roja por la sangre de Lituania, soltando un suspiro exasperado al notar como temblaba suavemente su mano mientras el trataba de ahogarse con el cigarrillo en sus labios:

-Solo relájate, acabare rápido…

Aun que trato de modular su voz, sus palabras se escucharon mas a una orden que a una petición que el lituano no parecía no poder acatar:

-Lo siento…, no…, no estoy acostumbrado…

Dijo tratando de fijar su mirada en el cigarrillo cuando sintió como Belarus soltaba su mano y tomaba su mejilla, forzándolo a verla a los ojos:

-Mírame.

Fue su orden, y el lituano, sonrojado se concentro en los duros pero hermosos ojos de la chica, sintiendo lentamente como su cuerpo lentamente se relajaba mientras se perdía en la marea azul oscura y helada de los ojos de la bielorrusa.

La chica tomo su mano, notando como esta había dejado de temblar:

-Bien, solo mírame a mí, acabare en un segundo.

Su voz, aun que dura, sonaba reconfortante, o al menos así lo pensó el lituano, perdido en la belleza de esa chica que apenas noto como el algodón tocaba su piel, soltando un gemido ahogado mas parecido a una exhalación que al dolor al sentir como los dedos de Belarus pasaban el algodón por toda la palma y los dedos, limpiando la sangre por unos largos minutos:

-dame una calada…

Fue la sencilla petición que hizo la chica que estaba concentrada en la mano de aquel chico. Dándole la última calada, Toris lo extendió para que lo tomara, recibiendo solo una negación con la cabeza:

-Pónmelo en los labios, estoy ocupada…

Pidió sin levantar la vista de la mano castigada del lituano negando con la cabeza al ver su estado: De verdad debía ser idiota, porque no podía encontrar una sola parte de su palma o dedos que no tuvieran una cicatriz, incluso marcas nuevas que pasaban por las viejas, todo cubierto por la sangre que limpiaba:

-Está bien…

Respondió Toris, acomodando el cigarrillo entra sus dedos para acercarlo a los rosados labios de Belarus. La chica solo torció la cabeza y acomodo los mechones sueltos de su cabello detrás de sus orejas con un movimiento grácil y rápido para volver a tratar la herida de Toris:

-Solo no me quemes…

"¿Esa había sido una broma?"

Se pregunto el lituano con una sonrisa que trato de ocultar mientras colocaba suavemente el cigarrillo en sus labios.

Belarus dio una corta calada, sintiendo como los dedos del lituano tocaban suavemente sus labios, sacándole un sonrojo leve que oculto bajando la mirada, sacando el humo por la nariz:

-Gracias…

Agradeció, tomando algodón seco del botiquín para quitar los restos de alcohol que habían quedado mientras Lituania sonreía.

Miro sus dedos, manchados de carmín…, ¿quizás sangre?, no…, era el labial de Belarus.

El chico tuvo que contener su suspiro y la sonrisa mirando la colilla entre sus dedos con las marcas carmesí de los labios de la bielorrusa. Lo llevo a sus labios, sintiendo como la ceniza ardiente quemaba sus labios y cerrando los ojos, disfrutando aquel beso indirecto con sabor a nicotina:

-si quieres uno solo pídelo.

La voz de Natasha lo saco de su ensoñación, sintiendo como se ahogaba y comenzaba a toser con el humo en sus pulmones mientras la chica lo miraba con una mezcla de confusión y enojo mientras le ofrecía otro de sus cigarrillos:

-Lo siento…, siempre me pongo nervioso los tratamientos…

"O contigo"

Pensó tomando el cigarrillo, mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa tonta que, Belarus debía admitir, era linda:

-…, supongo que no aprendo…

Miro su mano llena de cicatrices y tierra y soltó una risa lastimera mientras Belarus sacaba un juego de vendas y comenzaba a vendar la otra mano de Lituania mientras lo veía con ojos confundidos:

-Siempre has sido un Idiota Toris…

Lituania suspiro suavemente e hizo una sonrisa forzada con los ojos cerrados. Palabras severas, como las que normalmente le dirigía, pero…, extrañamente amable, era raro que se dirigiera a el por su nombre nación, mas aun por su nombre personal…, siempre había sido o Idiota o ente sin nombre…, pero ahora…:

-Eso creo…

Se lamento con esa extraña sonrisa en sus labios que la hacía sentir incomoda mientras terminaba de acomodar las vendas, tomando las tijeras de jardinería que el usaba para cortar la gaza.

Por alguna razón, no le gustaba ver esa mueca triste en la estúpida cara de ese estúpido chico, la hacía sentir mal, quería ver esa sonrisa tímida y cálida con la que siempre lo saludaba, la que mostraba a diario…, esa…, mascara…

Belarus miro detenidamente las tijeras de jardinería, notando como sus agarraderas tenían pequeñas gotas de sangre y luego las rosas rojas, brillantes y fuertes creciendo en esa tierra negra traída desde ucrania:

-¿Te…, te gustan?

Pregunto Lituania viéndola a los ojos, sacándola de sus pensamientos, haciéndola reaccionar y sacar un seguro metálico del botiquín para después ver las Rosas, sanas, largas, fuertes…, simplemente…, bellas, con largas espinas naciendo de sus tallos:

-Son Hermosas.

Fue su sencilla contestación colocando el seguro, para finalizar el trabajo. Lituania asintió, mirando la mano vendada donde algunas diminutas y tenues líneas rojas se marcaban en el vendaje:

-Gracias…, a veces…

Miro sus manos, marcadas y destrozadas por el trabajo en el Jardín, llenas de cicatrices de todos los tamaños y la tierra húmeda, donde su sangre era absorbida por la tierra:

-…, a veces pienso que el secreto para que crezcan así de hermosas es la Sangre.

Fue su contestación con una cara sonriente pero melancólica, mientras, llevándose el cigarrillo a los labios, comenzó a buscar una caja de fósforos que la bielorrusa le entrego en sus dedos, rozándolos:

-Entonces..., ¿por qué lo haces?

Fue la sencilla pregunta de Belarus mientras miraba como Lituania batallaba para sacar el fosforo de la caja mientras ella consideraba si era pertinente ayudarlo:

-No parece que esto te haga feliz…

Continúo mirando las manos, largas y bellas del lituano, flageladas y dañadas por esta tarea que el mismo se Impuso. Después de algunos esfuerzos, finalmente logro encender el cigarrillo y le dio una calada, pensando en su respuesta:

-Por que hace Feliz a alguien a quien aprecio demasiado.

Respondió con una sonrisa nostálgica sacando el humo por la nariz y ofreciéndole el cigarrillo a Belarus que se quedó congelado mirándolo:

-¿Aunque nunca veas la sonrisa de esa persona?

Pregunto extrañada mientras Lituania se volvía a llevar el cigarrillo a los labios:

-¿Alguna vez leíste "El Ruiseñor y la Rosa"?

La pregunta la tomo por sorpresa mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de ca cajetilla y miraba como Lituania, sufriendo, sacaba y encendía una cerilla para ofrecerle fuego:

-Lo conozco…

Respondió mientras encendía el cigarrillo en la llama que le ofrecía Toris para que este inmediatamente apagara la cerilla:

-Es mi Cuento Favorito de Wilde, aun que Ucrania opina que es muy deprimente…

Lituania rio al escucharla, mirando las rosas alzarse sobre la Tierra húmeda de agua y sangre:

-El Ruiseñor sacrifico su vida cantando alegremente mientras la Espina de la Rosa le drenaba la sangre solo para que el Académico sintiera el amor, un sentimiento que el Ruiseñor ni siquiera entendía.

Belarus miro las espinas y luego las manos de Lituania:

-Pero al final de la Historia el Académico es rechazado y la rosa que costo la vida y sangre del Ruiseñor fue arrojada a un lado como basura…

Lituania suspiro mientras el cigarrillo iba a sus labios, silencio que Belarus aprovecho mientras sus rasgos se hacían más duros:

-El Sacrificio del Ruiseñor fue en vano.

Dijo mientras cerraba el Botiquín y tomaba la botella, pensando en irse:

-Pero el Ruiseñor jamás lo supo.

Fue la sencilla respuesta de Toris mientras Natasha se quedaba congelada:

-¿Qué?

Fue la contestación incrédula de Belarus que no comprendía a lo que se refería mientras veía como, impasible, con esa sonrisa estúpida pero trágica miraba sus manos:

-El Ruiseñor Jamás supo que su sacrificio fue en vano, murió con la idea de que había logrado su objetivo, murió feliz, acepto el Martirio por que pensaba que los Sentimientos del Académico lo valían.

Belarus supero, dándole una calada a su propio cigarrillo pensando en su respuesta mirando al lituano mientras el humo entraba en sus pulmones:

-¿Vale la pena sufrir mientras no sepas que tu sacrificio es en vano?

Lituania lo pensó unos segundos y asintió con la cabeza:

-Algo así…, más bien…, vale la pena sufrir, cuando crees que tu sufrimiento lleva a algo, el Ruiseñor murió creyendo que el Académico conocería al amor.

Belarus se mordió el labio, jugueteando con el cigarrillo encendido entre las yemas de los dedos mirando a Lituania:

-¿Y tú Lituania?

Pregunto con ojos entre la confusión y el enojo las heridas en la mano de Lituania:

-¿Tu que esperas por tu Sacrificio?

El chico solo suspiro, llevando el cigarrillo a los labios para ver las rosas pensando en su respuesta, contando las espinas en cada uno de los tallos:

-Solo…

Respondió concisamente soltando el espeso humo de tabaco acariciando sus palmas adoloridas, dejando a Belarus expectante, apagando su cigarrillo contra la banca de concreto:

-que, en algún momento, la persona por la que hago todo esto Sonrió cuando vio lo que hice por ella…

Cuando termino, un silencio sepulcral se apodero del invernadero solo roto por el sonido de los grillos escondidos entre la hierba. Ambos se quedaron mirando las rosas, Lituania los bellos pétalos color carmín, Belarus las afiladas espinas verdes, así, por incontables segundos hasta que Lituania suspiro, apagando su cigarrillo:

-Yo…, ya debería de entrar, el Señor Braginsky* me ordeno organizar y finalizar papeleo…

Se excuso levantándose con su sonrisa insegura pero cálida de siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado, para despedirse de Belarus, ocultando sus manos en los bolsillos del uniforme mientras la chica solo podía verlo con un nudo en la garganta:

-…, Fue un placer verla Señorita Natasha, gracias por su ayuda.

Finalizo comenzando a caminar hacia la salida del Jardín de Rosas. Él podría vivir con ello, había aprendido a hacerlo a través de los largos siglos. Podría pretender como antes que nada había pasado y aceptar que su Sacrificio era aparte de Estúpido, Inútil como siempre lo supo.

Mientras, Natasha, sentía que su cuerpo estaba adherido a la banca de concreto y el nudo en su garganta la asfixiaba, si, él podía vivir con ello…, ¿pero ella?, cuando el lituano pasaba por su cabeza, los sentimientos solo rotaban entre la más absoluta indiferencia y la Lastima más patética, pensando que ganaría su corazón a su hermano solo con su voluntad.

Pero ahora, el lituano ocasionaba algo más, algo, que aun que no era lo mismo que sentía por Iván, era sumamente aproximado:

-Lituania…

Llamo con voz quebrada pero dura, haciendo que el chico de cabellos castaños se detuviera en seco y diera la media vuelta para ver a la chica de cabellos plateados levantarse de la banca:

-Ven.

Ordeno, y el chico, como una máquina, camino hacia ella con rostro confundido mientras ella lo miraba con ojos, quizás no iracundos, pero si fríos. Cuando estuvo frente a ella mostro sus manos pálidas y tersas donde se asomaban sus venas azules:

-Muéstrame tus manos.

La petición dejo al chico sumamente confundido, pero obedeció sin rechistar ante el miedo de haber enfurecido a la chica. Esta tomo las lastimadas manos del chico y suspiro cansada, pasando sus pulgares por sus cicatrices:

-Eres demasiado idiota.

Se quejo mientras Lituania, aunque preocupado, se sentía feliz de sentir sus manos tan juntas mientras, debajo del rostro de piedra de la Bielorrusia, podía sentí como sus mejillas quemaban debajo de su rostro de indiferencia, finalmente, dando un suspiro indiferente:

-Toris, ten más cuidado…

Fueron sus palabras que aun que duras, sonaban…, dulces, y preocupadas mientras acariciaba sus manos:

-…, No eres el Ruiseñor, no me debes nada, no conviertas algo tan Bello como las Rosas del Jardín en un clavario…

Dijo tomando sus manos y juntándolas, mirándolas mientras Lituania sentía sus piernas flaquear y sus mejillas sonrojadas que solo pudo asentir en respuesta:

-Lo…, lo…, siento…, señorita Bela…

Puso su dedo largo sobre los labios del lituano y negó con la cabeza mientras la sonrisa daba lugar a su cara habitual:

-A partir de ahora, llámame Natasha, a secas.

El chico abrió la boca para responder, pero el dedo de Belarus no se movió de su lugar.

-Es una Orden.

El chico no salía de su asombro, pero asintió formando una sonrisa cuando el dedo de Natasha por fin abandonaba sus labios para, casi inmediatamente después, comenzar a caminar a la salida del jardín, dejando a Lituania con una sonrisa embelesada de oreja a oreja y un sentimiento de confusión:

-Espera…, una cosa más Toris…

El aludido puso paso firme y atención a la chica que, desde la entrada lo miraba con su característica mirada fría y emociones ausentes:

-Mañana, cuando vengas a trabajar en las rosas del jardín…

Soltando un suspiro cansado, la chica formo una sonrisa tímida, casi imperceptible, pero hermosa que el solo pudo responder con una sonrisa nerviosa pero cálida que solo hizo más feliz a Natasha:

-…, pasa por mi primero…, me gustaría poder ayudarte…

La chica dio la media vuelta para continuar su camino con unas últimas palabras:

-…, pequeño Ruiseñor.

 _ **FIN**_

 **Glosario**

 **Pravda:** Verdad en ruso, era el Nombre del Periódico Oficial de la Unión Soviética.

 **Toris Lauratinis:** Nombre Oficial de Lituania.

 **Iruna Chernenko:** Nombre FanMade de Ucrania.

 **Rio Dniéster:** es un río de Europa Oriental que discurre por Ucrania y Moldavia hasta desembocar en el mar Negro.

 **Raivis Galante:** Nombre Oficial de Letonia.

 **Natasha Arloskaya:** Nombre FanMade de Bielorrusia.

 **Iván Braginsky:** Nombre Oficial de Rusia.


End file.
